In the Beginning
by Midnightjasmin45
Summary: She was a normal aprentice looking foward to becoming the second best woman alchemist he was an abomination nothing more nothing less. She ignord him he adorde her what would hapen if they fell in love.


In The Beginning

Hay every body its me MJ 45 short for ( Midnight Jasmin 45) I'm all into an envy faze. i all so wrote this story about me and him being together I used my real name in this story like I'm going to for every story i make about all the anime guys i like. Like ( envy, Mello, and sesshomaru )and many more.

This story is about right after William dies and envy is born so when an apprentice of Dante's finds out about a secret that Dante and Hohemhime were trying to keep from all of their family and friends that William is now dead but when Dante's apprentice Jasmin finds out about her lovers death an rebirth she goes above and beyond to get as far away from the abomination that Hohemhime has created but what if the envy doesn't want to stay far away. what will Jasmin do will she give in to her feelingsfor the homunculus or will she run away from the calling in her hart. now this is my first fan fiction and i don't expect people to go ease on me so I can take anything you can dish out

As Jasmin walked down the cold dark corridor she stops in front of a green metal door she knew what lingered on the other side, she reads the name on the door "William" she can easily remember the last time she was in that room beyond the green door, under the sheets of the king size bed laying next to her love it was before he died of Mercury poisoning. His father Hohemhime tried to revive him, it didn't turn out well, and the thing that he brought back was not human at all she couldn't even describe it without throwing up. His mother "Dante" fed the creature red stones and in a few days a young boy appeared in the mansion he had green hair and pale skin and purple eyes Jasmin obviously knew that it was William's new form from her studies from Dante but she didn't want to believe it or say anything to his mom for no one knew about her and William's affair, but she could tell just by the look in his eyes, and when he looked at her his eyes sparkled with passion or was it just complete lust. As Jasmin was getting ready to open the door when she realized that she was being watched. A cool voice spoke out from within the shadows and said "hello darling" Jasmin knew it was the boy so she spoke back to make sure she was right and if she wasn't she was in deep shit "you are not my William so I am not your darling" the boy ignored the pun and continued to walk toward her. "Ill pretend I didn't hear that" he said with a toothy grin on his face "why have you come to my room servant girl" the boy asked I am not a servant I am a student an apprentice of Dante and you shall address me as so and do not talk to me that way Homunculus" "if you have come to see your precious William then you found him" The boy said when Jasmin didn't speak he spoke "I have all of William's past memories of his family, friends, and you Jasmin, I know all about you, your weaknesses, your sins, and your love for me."

"I never loved you it was William I loved" "but I am William, can't you see that" the boy said while transforming his face in to Williams "what do you call yourself Homunculus" she said while looking away from her ex lovers face. "I Know why you're here Jasmin" the boy said ignoring her question and still having William's face in place of his own "you're here to see if William left his diary here for you" "how would you know that" "I told you already I have all of William's past memories and certainly remember the last time you two made love, and the way you moaned and dug your nails in to his back and let's not forget the last time..." "Stop it" " what was that, I didn't hear a pleas" Jasmin turned around and pushed the boy up agents the wall and covered his mouth with her hand " If you tell Dante about me and William and I will make your long lasting life much shorter" " how would you do that your just a human" the boy said after Jasmin removed her hand to let him speak "I am always reborn again so no mater were you go or who you look like I will always find you," Jasmin said putting pressure back on the boy's mouth. The boy smiled under the pressure remembering how his former self would tease her about her famous pleasure spot. As Jasmin was about to move her hand the boy grabbed her hand and licked the inside of her palm making her moan with pleasure. Thinking back to when William use to lick her palm she could not help herself but to fall to her knees and keep moaning while this strange boy licks her were only William would be allowed to go. as the boy licks her hand he thought of a way to get her in to his room with out making her scream then he remembered that he still had William's face in replace of his own. the boy got on both knees and started to whisper to her in William's voice he said " Jasmin dearest will you let me take you to bed one last time" Jasmin nodded and that's when the boy found his chance to take her to his room he froze and thought that when Dante would come to see him tomorrow morning the girl would be their and he didn't want her to get into trouble so he took her back to her room and sat her down on the bed and started to take off her clothes when he realized that he wanted to get to know her and love her more than William did and so he left her laying in her room.

* * *

><p>Hahaha did you all like it if not just come out and tell me whats wrong with it I can take anything. :)<p>

and here's a little sneak peek of the second chapter

* * *

><p>After his time with Jasmin he returned to his room he found Dante standing by his door waiting for him she called to him saying his name . "Envy I would like to have a word with you about my apprentice Jasmin.<p> 


End file.
